


The King of Hell

by Autymnb24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hell, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, TVD au, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: After Enzo turns human, Bonnie Bennett has no choice but to face off with Cade. Bonnie destroys Cade but loses her life in the process. When she wakes up, she is literally in hell. Bonnie endures her new home and thinks her luck changes once she is able to go into the Underworld Kingdom. However, she finds out she has more to endure when she discovers the King of Hell, is no other than Kai Parker...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea. Idk if I will continue or not? I might. This is just a sneak peek and not a whole chapter. I am still thinking about the plot and where it will go. Yes, Katherine is Queen of hell but I didn't add Kai/Katherine under tags cuz I am not huge on that ship and this is mostly about Bonkai. Kai is all about Bonnie imo...

When Bonnie woke up all she saw was darkness. She sat up slowly and held herself tightly. The memories flooded her mind. Bonnie destroyed Cade and saved the town, her friends...but she lost her life... 

Bonnie was dead and alone,  _ again _ . 

“Bonnie?” She heard her father’s voice behind her. 

“Dad!?” Bonnie gasped at the figure that looked just like her father. 

“Come to me, honey!”

Bonnie cried with joy and ran through the dark tunnel to get to her dad. She jumped into her father’s arms and hugged him with everything she had. “I have missed you, dad,” 

“Missed you too, Miss Bennett,”

“Miss Bennett?” Bonnie froze in place. This wasn’t her father. She pushed away from the liar and gasped. The culprit turned suddenly into a buff man with red eyes and black wings. “Who the hell are you?” Bonnie demanded with anger. 

The man chuckled. “Funny, you say hell,”

Bonnie bite her lip hard. It couldn’t be true. If there was a God would he just send her to hell after the sacrifices she made? “...No...no...I can’t be…”

“You are,” The man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the ginormous shiny black gate. 

“WAIT! THERE HAS BEEN A MISTAKE! I DON’T DESERVE TO BE HERE!” Bonnie screamed. The black gate opened up slowly. “That is what they all say,” He scoffs.

“Please, I am Bonnie Bennett! I have a good soul! I have fought every evil urge in me. PLEASE!” She begged. The man shook his head and pulled her through the gates. Bonnie gripped the man’s arms when she looked down into the deep black abyss. She heard the screams and whispers of darkness below. The man smirked deviously. “I would advise you to hold on, it’s going to be a bumpy ride down,” 

Bonnie swallowed hard and held onto the man’s bicep with both of her arms. “Listen, wait-” Before she could finish the man flew her down into the black abyss of the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai buttoned up his white dress shirt while he watched the newly hell members being lead to their cells on the tv. Most of them were bitching and crying and begging. Kai remembered when he first came into hell. He mostly bitched than begged. Plus, he was still in shock that Damon actually killed him.  _ Bastard.  _ Kai couldn’t wait until someone murdered Damon Salvatore. Kai was going to torture the fuck out of him.

“What is with the face?” Katherine elegantly walked into their bedroom then spun around so Kai would zip up her purple dress. “Thinking about Damon,”

“Ew,”

“About torturing him,” Kai explained.

“Oh, better,” Katherine purred once Kai zipped up her dress. She turned her head and bit her lip hard, gazing up at him with a seductive look. 

“You shouldn’t make that face, you could hurt yourself,” Kai advised. 

“I will risk it,” Katherine smirked then began to kiss Kai’s neck. 

Kai rolled his eyes and let her trail kisses down his neck. Katherine thought just because she made him come a couple of times she had power. She did not. Kai never was seduced by her tricks like other men were. He didn’t feel any love for Katherine Pierce. Has Katherine unbuttoned his pants, Kai still watched the tv. The prisoners kept moaning and crying except one. There was a familiar woman who just followed where she was supposed to go and stayed silent. That woman was no other than Bonnie Bennett. Kai's eyes widen when he saw her beautiful angelic face. Her green eyes were dimmed with sadness but she stayed resilient. Kai began to breathe hard and a wicked smile split across his face. “Yes!” 

Katherine began sucking off Kai more because she thought he was excited because of her but he wasn’t. It was about Bonnie. Always about Bonnie. Kai gripped Katherine by the hair and pushed her off his length then ran up to the tv. Katherine gasped and began to stand up. “Kai!”

Kai didn’t hear Katherine because he was too busy tapping on the screen where Bonnie was located. 

“KAI!”

He rolled his eyes then put on a fake smile. “Yes, sweetheart,”

“What the fucking hell?!”

“Oh...that! Sorry, I wasn’t in the mood. I mean consent is everything , right?”

Katherine gave him a sullen look. “Of course. You could have said something not throw me on the floor!”

“Right, look-”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Katherine fixed herself in front of the mirror then grabbed her purse. “I have a meeting to go to. See you at the second one,”

“Okay,” 

Katherine opened the double doors and left their bedroom without giving him a kiss goodbye. Kai ran to the golden phone against the wall to call down to the prisons. 

“Commander Kal, speaking,”

“It’s the king.”

“Your majesty-”

“Let’s skip the formalities. They bore me,” Kai says quickly then stares at the screen. “I need you to turn around to the long line of women sinners. I need you to get me one of the girls,”

“Uh, which one sir?”

“The fourth one in the line. I want you to send her to the kingdom,”

“What? Uh...sir that’s against-”

“I’m sorry are you not following your king’s orders?”

“NO SIR!”

“Because that would be a crime,”

“I will send her right into the kingdom!”

“Good boy,” Kai says then hangs up. He watches has Commander Kal takes Bonnie out of the line then hands her over to the other guards to take her to the Underworld Kingdom. 

“Oh, Bonster, I have missed you...we are going to have so much fun,” Kai chuckles deviously. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bonnie’s eyes were still wide open after the fly down to hell. It was like a never ending rollercoaster. She thought she was going to die...well she was dead…

“Come here,” The buff man with red eyes grabbed Bonnie’s right wrist. He took out an iron shaped with the letter ‘H’. He smirked at Bonnie’s worried glance. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. You're dead,”

“...So I won’t feel this pain?”

“Well...not this,” He shrugs and places the iron on Bonnie’s open wrist. Bonnie could smell her skin burning. She decided to focus on the man in front of her. “What is your name?”

“Michael,”

“That’s ironic,”

“No shit,” He mumbles. Bonnie studies Michael closely while he did his thing. He had dark red eyes and black broken wings. Was he an angel? Devil Angel?

Michael wasn’t ugly. He was actually pretty attractive. He had long black hair kinda like Damon...oh Damon. Bonnie wondered how he was holding up? Did he miss her?

“Done, let’s go,” Michael dragged her to the boat and rowed her across the river. Bonnie gazed down and saw thousands of skeletons down below. 

“Who are down there?”

“Souls,”   
“People,”

“They were people,” 

“What is your job exactly?”

“Why so many questions?” 

Bonnie shrugs. “I don’t know. I am just curious what hell I am about to enter,”

“I wouldn’t worry, you seem to have only around 20 years on you,”

“20 years-” The boat hit the edge. Bonnie turned around and notice people screaming and crying and moaning behind the gate the two men dressed in all black were opening. 

Bonnie turned back around and stayed frozen. It was too real. This had to be a dream. Bonnie pinched her right arm but still, she was in hell. Michael stood up and pulled Bonnie up. He walked her to the gates filled with a massive crowd of people. 

_ I don’t belong here!  _

_ HELP! _

_ I didn’t kill my child! I didn’t mean it! She just wouldn’t shut up! _

_ I didn’t mean to touch that boy _

Bonnie tried to not throw up. She was stuck with very sick people. People who deserved hell. She didn't deserve to be there. However, Michael kept pulling her forward until there were people in lines. Michael pushed Bonnie into a line filled with women. 

“Hey!” 

“This is where our journey ends,” Michael tells her.

“Okay…” Bonnie trails off. Michael gazes her up and down then whispers in her ear. “I’ll be around, B. Keep your head down. Don’t cause any trouble for yourself,”

Bonnie mouth gapes open and watches Michael walk away from the lines. Why did he call her B? Also, why was he helping her? 

A man suddenly hits Bonnie’s shoulder and yells “STAY IN LINE!”

Bonnie gasps and is about to yell but she shuts her mouth.  _ You can survive. You can do this. Maybe this Michael angel guy can help you… _

Bonnie doesn’t know how long she stays in line but she does. She just stays in her thoughts and tries hard not to fall to the ground. Her feet and legs were tired from standing for hours but she couldn’t give up. She had to survive...survive. Bonnie covered her hand with her mouth and made a small laugh. How do you survive when you are already dead? She put her hands back down and just looked to the ground with sadness. She missed her friends. A part of her was happy Elena must have had woken up once she died...but it still hurt. Bonnie had a whole future. She wanted to finish school, travel, and spend the rest of her days with Enzo...now that was all gone. Her future was taken away from her just because she had to be the martyr of Mystic Falls. She hated herself. She always had to be a savior. 

All of a sudden Bonnie heard a telephone. She peeked her head to the right and watched some demon guy answer it. The poor demon looked scared out of his mind. The demon hanged up the phone then walked over to the line. Bonnie looked around but she was unfortunately right. He was after her. 

“Come on,” The red demon grabbed Bonnie and walked her over to an elevator. 

“Where are you-”

“Shut up!”

“Excuse me?” She snapped. 

The demon pressed a red button then pushed her into the elevator making her fall onto the red elevator floor. Before the doors closed he said. “Congratulations,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already writing next chapter. So there will be more. Spoiler alert! There is some bonkai ;) 
> 
> Also, I just had to write Bonnie being attracted to Michael and Michael possibly liking Bonnie. Kai's reaction is going to be priceless XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if this good or not (I got really tired and wanted post this so i can work on next chapter)? 
> 
> Its Bonkai so you know they get rough just to warn you...

When the elevator door opened Bonnie thought she was in some fantasy novel. She slowly walked out of the elevator to the desk in front of a red gate that said “Kingdom,”

“...Um…”

“Hello,” The redhead put her head up and gave Bonnie a comforting smile. "Welcome! Name?" 

“I’m...Bonnie,”

“Last name?”

“Bennett...I am a bit...actually really confused-”

“Sorry, your name is not in the system. Did you do your time?”

“My time?”

“Below?”

“Uh...you see I was in line and the guard took me out aggressively by the way and threw me into the elevator.”

“Well your name is not on the list,”

“Look...can I talk to Michael? He’s this attractive buff guy who flew me down to hell. He had long flowy hair, red eyes. Maybe he can help-”  _ Ring Ring Ring _

“Excuse me,” The redhead said then answered her golden phone. “Yes, your majesty...I see...yes...I understand…” The redhead pressed a button and open up the big gate. “Welcome, to the Underworld Kingdom,” 

Bonnie blinks. “What?”

“Usually new residents get sent to their new homes but the king has requested to see you,”

“A king? Me? Why? What?” Bonnie asked shaking her head. This was all too confusing and unreal. Hell couldn’t have a kingdom. Or a king...

“The king has requested to see you,”

Bonnie began to back away but bumped into three hard bodies. Bonnie gazed up to three men with light red eyes and broken wings just like Michael’s standing right behind her. “Uh-”   
“These men will escort you to the palace,”

“What is this?”

“Hell,” She grinned.

Bonnie opened her mouth but closed it. She couldn’t escape this situation and she did need answers. Maybe once she explained her situation to the king of hell, he would help her.  Could he help transfer her to where she belonged? Would the king devil even help her? God, she was so fucked.  “Thank you,”

The three men escorted Bonnie through the gates and into a carriage. Bonnie looked out the window has the carriage went to the palace. The kingdom looked like a gigantic village in France except it was really eerily. There was no sign of light. It was very unsettling. “Does the sun ever come out?”

The two guards ignored Bonnie except one. “No, and yes,” She gave the guard next to her a sympathetic smile then kept gazing outside. 

 

*

  
  


Once Bonnie entered the big beautiful palace, the guards pushed her quickly into a dining room. Bonnie turned around and tried to go to the door but new guards blocked the entrance. She sighed then spun around to the clean dining room. Behind the long table, there was a man. Bonnie at first put a pleasant smile on her face for the king. However, her face turned into a mixture of shock and fear once the man turned his head to her. The king wasn’t in the room with her. It was no other than Malachai Parker. Bonnie stared with wide eyes at Kai Parker just five inches away from her. He looked the same has she last saw him except he had grown some facial hair and his hair grew a bit longer. Kai was dressed in some new formal attire instead of the one he wore at Jo’s wedding. Where he killed the rest of the Parker family and tried to kill her. Kai cocked his head to the side studying her shocked expression with amusement. “Oooh, you look a statue, Bonster,”

Bonnie finally got the urge to blink and her face morphed into pure hatred towards her worst enemy. Kai slowly walked towards her. Bonnie screamed “motus” with her hands out to protect herself but nothing happened. She had no magic. Kai stopped in his tracks and leaned against the table. “Woah! Deja vu! Am I right?”

Bonnie tried to run to the door but the guards still blocked her way. They wouldn’t move. 

“Nowhere to run,” Kai states before pulling out the chair at the end of the table. Kai falls into his chair and begins to eat.

Bonnie stomps to the table and exclaims. “Where the hell is the king?!” 

Kai bites his lip playfully and gives her a shrug. “Perhaps he is eating lunch?” then continues to eat his french fries. Bonnie face falls. “You gotta be kidding me!”

“What’s wrong?” 

Bonnie slams her fist on the table. “YOU'RE THE KING?!”

“Yes. I am the king, Katherine is the queen-”

“What? Ew,” 

“There is no need to get jealous. It’s not like that,”   
“I meant ew that both of my enemies are king and queen in this underworld I am stuck in. I don’t care who you fuck,”

Kai sings. “Liiiiiiaaaarrr,”

“I don’t know how you became, king but see I don’t care. I am leaving-”   
“Bon, Bon, Bon, and Bon,” Kai repeats over and over. “Look around! You are in hell. I am the king. There are rules and if you don’t want to be literally on fire for eternity, I would behave,”

“I don’t belong here,”

Kai's head falls back and he bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry. Your delusion is pretty funny,”

“I am-”

“An angel? Good? Bonnie, you have this darkness in you that has been brewing over the years. You have killed, and hurt people,” Kai points to himself which makes Bonnie roll her eyes. “It doesn’t matter that you deluded yourself it was in the name of good. Murder is Murder. Violence is violence. The truth is by helping your friends, you cut your ticket to heaven,” Kai explains. Bonnie shakes her head in denial and turns away from him. “...No…”

“Uh, yes,”

Bonnie rubbed her eyes to push away the stinging tears that were trying to leave her eyelids. Kai was just messing with her. She didn’t belong in hell...right? No! Everything she did was in the name of good and love. She was a Bennett. She was good. Her grams wouldn't let her be sent to hell...but here she was...  “What do you want?” Bonnie whispers.

“Let me explain when you come to hell you do your time in the hell prison. After you do your time well you come here to the kingdom and live out your afterlife. Sweet right?”

“Who the hell made that up?”

“Uh, moi,” Kai says trying not to be defended.

Bonnie glances at Kai. “Why would anyone listen to you?”   
“I was on the council and I am close friends with the queen,”   


“How?” Bonnie asks curiously. She wondered how Kai and Katherine got so close. Both of them were evil and crazy but didn't mean they were a good match. Kai must have gone through the same thing Bonnie just went through. Did Katherine just pick up Kai because he was cute? Did Kai seduce her? Bonnie needed to know. 

“Doesn’t matter,”

“What do you want? I am supposed to be doing my time and here I am. Let me guess you want to torture me and-”

Kai blurts. “I want to start over!”

“What?”

“We’re both dead. In a new environment. All alone where there are no...pesky influences. I want to start over,”

Bonnie stares at Kai like he is crazy which makes Kai chuckle. “I knew you would look at me like that,” 

“Like what?”

“Like I’m crazy,”

“You are crazy,”

“I’m just me,” Kai shrugs. “Look I tried to kill you and you tried to kill me and the cycle goes on and on. How about we stop it? I’m tired...aren’t you?”

Bonnie knew Kai was full of shit. He would never say this to her. He wouldn’t give up that easy. “...Okay...why did you invite me here?”

“I thought you could stay! We both know you're...well...you. Yeah, you have done some shitty things but you're no serial killer. I thought I can welcome you here,”

"Here?"

"The royal hell palace! Where you can live in luxury! Haven't you ever wondered what living like a princess would be like?" Kai says brightly, trying to sway her. "I promise it will be fun,"

Bonnie gazes at Kai with distaste. “Thank you for the amazing invitation but I’m good,” Kai blinks then swallows hard. “You're lying,”

“No...truth is, I rather stay imprisoned than be around you,”

Kai holds onto his fork tightly then scoffs. “You don't mean that,”

“I do. Hell, prison below will be hard but at least I won't be all alone...”

Kai squinted his eyes. “What is that suppose to mean?”

Bonnie shrugs. “Oh, nothing,”

Kai stabs the fork into a piece of meat and snaps. “Don't lie to your king!” 

“Let's just say I met someone who escorted me to hell. He is hot by the way,” Bonnie adds. She can see Kai clenching his jaw, getting angry. Old Kai was returning. Not this fake Kai he convinced himself he is.

She smirks. “Funny how I rather trust a random stranger than be around you. I am in hell...maybe Michael will help me if I-” Before she can say another word Kai throws the table across the room,  runs straight to Bonnie. Kai grips a lock of her hair and pulls her head back which causes her Bonnie to yelp in pain. “AH! LET GO OF ME!”

“NEVER!” Kai let's go of her hair then flips her over his shoulder and carries her off through the castle. Bonnie screams and shouts but everyone ignores her. Every person they passed said “Good morning, your grace,” while ignoring Bonnie's pleas.

Kai walks up the stairs that lead all the way to the top of the palace. He kicks open a bedroom door and throws Bonnie on the bed. “What the shit, Kai?!”

Kai pulls at his hair then claps like a madman. “Okay! Okay! OKAY! OKAY! You, Bonster, will stay here at the palace like your suppose to!”

“I said no!”

“Well, the king requests you do...and you have to listen to him, so...”

Bonnie sits up on the bed and snaps. “I said-”

“THE KING SAYS YOU WILL STAY HERE AND YOU FUCKING WILL!” Kai growls, glaring down at Bonnie. 

“So I have no choice?” Bonnie scoffs.

“Once you begin making good decisions then you can have a say but right now you are not in the right mind,”

“I’m not in the right mind? You just flipped a table, pulled my hair, and threw me in this room!”

“Only because you choose to go back on the lower floor with rapists because you are too stubborn and self-fucking righteous!”

“Fuck you!” Bonnie picks up the clock on the desk and throws it at Kai's head. Kai moves quickly before it hits him then jumps on Bonnie before she can throw the lamp. He holds her arms up above her head and growls. “Are you done?”   
“Never!”

Kai breathes hard and presses his forehead against hers. “Why are you like this? I told you I wanted to start over,”   
“That was bullshit!”

“Only half of it was!”

“Get off me, Kai!”

“I don’t think you want me to…” Kai purrs.    
“What are you going to do rape me?”

Kai face twists into a rage and punches both his fists at the mattress beside Bonnie’s head then jumps up and begins to pace around in circles. “I fucking hate you!”

Bonnie lifts herself up using her elbows and scowls. “Feeling is mutual! Can I go now?”   
_ She doesn’t understand.  _ “No! You will stay here,” Kai opens the door to leave.   
What was he going to do? Lock her here all by herself...he did do it before… “...NO! Kai, wait-”

Kai spins around and gives her a somewhat comforting smile. “Don’t worry babe...I’ll be back,” Kai says in a terminator's voice, trying to make her laugh. Bonnie just stares at him. 

“Get it?”

“Kai!”

“Yes?” He answers. Bonnie takes a deep breath before she replied. She was going to pull her hair out. He was too crazy. “Kai, let me go. Me and you...it's...crazy. Let’s end this...like you said! What do you say?”   
Kai studies her and bites his lip“...I know you're just saying this because you're terrified I’m going to leave you all alone up here for eternity,” He tells her in a soft voice.

“What? No-”   
“There is no need to lie, Bon. I will come back for you. I’m never leaving you like that  _ ever  _ again. I already made that mistake once,” Kai gazes into her eyes with remorse but Bonnie just shakes her head, trying not to think about the painful memories of being stuck all alone in the prison world. "I will be back in a couple of hours. Get some rest,"

Bonnie races towards the door but Kai shuts it right in time. Bonnie bangs on the door with her fists and screams "OPEN UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! WE ARE ALREADY DEAD BUT I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME KAI? I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD! AHHHH!" until she finally bursts into tears, falling onto the ground. She cries, getting all of it out. Kai hears Bonnie's whimpers. He knew this was the first time Bonnie must have cried since coming to hell. It's good for her to let it out just like he did... 

Kai steps away from the door and orders guards to stand post. He would come back to Bonnie in a couple hours. Meanwhile, he would search for this Michael who got Bonnie's attention... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the hair pulling thing wasn't bad? It is Bonnie/Kai so their relationship is really twisted and they are in hell so...


	5. Chapter 5

 

The council gasped at the King’s loud entrance into the grand hall. Kai walked towards the table that sang dominance then asked in a crazy way.  “WHO THE HELL IS MICHAEL?!” 

Everyone made eyes at each other confused about what Michael had to do with the meeting and why the king was so upset with him. Michael just guided the newcomers into hell and made sure there was order on the bottom floor. At the end of the table, Katherine sat tapping her nails on the table, tilting her head at the king. “We were just discussing what to do about the lost soul's problem before you interrupted us,”

“Well, that can wait. We need to discuss this Mii-chaell!”   
“There are thousands of Michael's, Kai,” Katherine points out. “Please, be specific,”

“He brings the newcomers into hell,”

“Did he commit a crime?” David, head of the council asked the king politely.

“Yes!” 

“What crime?” Katherine challenges. Kai stares down Katherine. She doesn’t give up though. 

“He gave a newcomer hope!”

“Wasn’t that your slogan for making the kingdom?”

“I fixed the problem for overpopulation down there!” Kai reminds her with annoyance, then dismisses her with his hand. “This is hell, not freaking Disneyland! He should not give the newcomers hope. That is our jobs! What’s next? He’ll want to take the whole system!”   
“Are you sure you're not being paranoid?” Sarah asks. Kai turns his head and grips his chair tightly giving her the “I will torture you” stare. “No, Sarah. I’m not being paranoid,”

Katherine sighs. “Are you done with this Michael thing? I’m bored,”

“Have you not heard a word I have said?” Kai scowls.   
“Oh, I have, and it's bullshit.”

Kai chuckles. “I’m sorry. You think the king’s concerns are bullshit?”

“I think the king's paranoia is bullshit and the queen thinks we should keep Michael. All in favor?” Katherine asks. Everyone in the council raises their hands. Kai frowns while Katherine smiles. “Great! Now, that the king has made his presence I want to tell you about a serious issue. It seems that one of the newcomers skipped their sentence,”   
The council murmurs with each other while Kai swallows hard. There was no way Katherine knew...well it was Katherine…

Katherine stood from her chair and clapped. “Bill and Andrew! Bring her in!” 

Bill and Andrew bring in Bonnie Bennett in handcuffs. Kai clenches his fists at his side with fury. Katherine points to the empty chair so the guards will put Bonnie in it then smirks deviously at Kai. 

“What is this?” He asked.

“You know when I heard someone escaped I did not know it would be a Bennett,”

Bonnie sits in the chair and looks around the table. Bonnie looks to Katherine then Kai and makes a short laugh. “Well, I didn’t expect to be in hell...underworld...kingdom bullshit you have, but here I am,”

Katherine walks around the table slowly, circling her prey. “Bonnie, why are you in the Kingdom?”   
“I don’t know. Ask your king,” Bonnie suggests to Katherine. Both women glare at Kai. Bonnie angry she was in hell with him and Katherine angry Kai brought Bonnie to the kingdom. 

“Don't look at me like that!”

“Like what? That you committed treason!” Katherine snaps. 

“You think I would have sent Bonnie up here for no reason?” Kai laughs. “Wow, Katty Kat. Babe,” Kai growls walking close to Katherine like she is his prey. Bonnie scowls and mutters . “Ew,”

Kai takes Katherine’s hands and kisses them. “Bonnie is going to be our pet,”

“...Pet,” Katherine repeats.

“Yes, she is the key,”

“The key?”

“The  _ key _ ,” Kai emphasizes.

“What key?” Bonnie questions.  _ I am the key? To what? Why are people always trying to use me for something? Curse of being a Bennett… _

“None of your concern,” Katherine teases Bon. “Well, not yet,” She smirks deviously. Bonnie eyes harden and glares at Katherine. She wanted to kill her.

“Bonnie, you will be staying here,” Kai tells her with a wink when Katherine was not looking. Bonnie mouth gapes open. _He did not just wink at me in that with his queen right there._  Bonnie shakes her head. “No! How about you send me back down?”

“No,” Katherine answers. “You will stay here...in the servant quarter,”

“What?” Kai snaps. “...We need to keep an eye on her. Trust me she is a trickster,”   
“She has no magic and this is hell.  **_Our kingdom_ ** . Ms. Bennett won’t be doing that much scheming,” Katherine explains to Kai. “Guards! Take Ms. Bennett to the servant quarters!”

The guards grab Bonnie and lead her out the room. Bonnie glances back once and her eyes lock on Kai who eyes seem to soften at her. Bonnie looks forward, ignoring what she saw. Kai was a monster. 

Monsters could not have soft eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kai followed Katherine into their bedroom angry as hell. “Why did you send her away? We need to keep an eye on her!”

“I didn’t send her away! You, fool,” Katherine rolls her eyes. “She is right around the corner. Also, she has no magic,”

“Think you are underestimating her,”

“No, you are underestimating me!” Katherine snaps then push Kai against the wall. She puts her hands around his throat and squeezes. Kai croaks. “Hot,”

“I know about your obsession with the witch. You really think I would let her stay under my roof!” Katherine let's go which makes Kai falls to the floor, gasping for air. He leans his head against the wall and laughs. “Your jealous,”

“No!” Katherine lies. “I am just not stupid. She better be the _key_ Kai or I will throw you back down there and watch you rot away. Understand?” Kai glares up at her with hatred. “Yes, my queen,”

“That sounded not genuine,” Katherine teases.

Kai puts on a fake smile. “Yes, my love!” Katherine smirks and pats his head. “Good, now let's have some fun! I am sick of talking about the stupid Bennett witch,” Katherine purrs walking over to their bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I wanted to share though. :)


	7. Chapter 7

The guards dragged Bonnie out of the palace through the back with force. It was a long walk towards the servant quarters. Probably to torture her more. Bonnie was confused once they passed many cottages that were sorted in a cookie cutter way. “Wait, isn’t that the servants quarter?”

“Yes, but your not going there,” One guard informed her. They pulled her towards up a hill where a medium cottage plopped on top of. Bonnie glanced behind her. The palace looked so far away now. Once they reached the top of the hill, the guards broke the door down instead of knocking. 

“What the hell?” A young woman shrieked with complete shock. The guards threw Bonnie towards the girl. Bonnie fell to the floor then gazed up at the young woman. Bonnie eyes widen. “LIV?!” 

Liv tilted her head like she was seeing someone that wasn’t there then laughed. “HAHA, NICE TRY KAI! I’m not falling for your stupid hallucinations. God, I can’t even make fucking cookies in peace!” She exclaimed. 

“No, I’m real,” Bonnie lifted herself off the ground and smiled gratefully at Liv. She was happy to see anyone from her past. Liv and Bonnie weren't the best of friends; however, Bonnie did enjoy her company at times.

Liv blinked for a second then jumped into Bonnie’s arms. “Oh, my God, you are real!” 

“Yeah,” Bonnie giggled into Liv's shoulder. 

“Your real and dead. Oh, my, God,” Liv let go then began to feel Bonnie’s face to make sure it was all real. “Is it horrible that I’m sad and happy you are dead?”

“Is it horrible I’m glad your in hell?” Bonnie replied back. 

Liv laughed. “Yes!”

“Hate to break up this reunion but you have orders from the Queen,” 

Liv rolled her eyes at the guards. “What does Miss Beauty Queen of Hell want now?” 

“You must train Miss Bennett and keep her in line or else,” they threatened then left without fixing her door. Liv spun around then kicked the wooden floor. “Of course, they don’t bother to fix my fucking door! ASSHOLES!”

“How are you in hell?”   
“I was about to ask you the same thing,”

Before Bon can say anything else Liv ran over to her oven. “Fuck the cookies!” 

 

*

Liv bite into half burnt cookie then threw it across the table with anger. “Fucking, double K’s,”   
“Double K’s?”   
“Katherine and Kai,”   
“Oh,” Bonnie nod. 

“I really wanted a cookie,” Liv whines. “If I only had my magic…”   
“How did you lose your magic? Mine won’t work,”   
“Once you are in hell all your magical powers are swiped. Only the person in charge can give back your powers and Katherine is not so fond of me,”   
“...Does Kai have his magic?”

“I expect he does. He is fucking the queen,” 

“He never used it on you?”

Liv scoffs and glares down at the burnt cookies. “When I ended up in this hell Kai tried to befriend me,”

“Seriously?” That sounded unbelievable and unlike Kai. He killed Jo, the rest of the Gemini coven and Liv. Kai hated his family and especially resented his younger siblings for getting the life he never could. Why would he try to befriend her?

“Every Time I was out of my cell he would try to talk to me. Said he was sorry for what he did...we all know that was a lie,”   
“What did he want?”

“I don’t know. I never gave him a chance to tell me,” Liv admits. “Then...then my psychopathic brother who killed everyone in my family gets to be king in hell! Can you believe it?”

“I’m still processing it all,” Bonnie exhales. She was processing the new environment she was in and how to survive it all. She felt like she was dreaming but she wasn’t. It was all real. “You know he’s not really a king, right? He is just Katherine’s toy,”   
“He still holds power,” Liv points out. “And when Kai holds power we’re all fucked!”   
“How did you get here?”

“The only good thing about Kai becoming king is that I would be left alone. I didn’t have to see him again but I’m an unlucky girl. Always have been,” Liv murmurs. “Kai convinced Katherine to make this kingdom,”

“Kingdom?”   
“Katherine and the council were complaining about the overpopulation in hell. More and more people were being sent down there and it was becoming overcrowded. Even for the people in power,” Liv clenches her jaw. “So, Kai had this genius idea of setting up this Kingdom where people can come after they live out there sentence. It would take care of the overpopulation problem on the lower floor and the people in charge could live better…”

Bonnie bit her lip in thought. His plan wasn’t that crazy like his other plans. If it wasn’t for his plan Bonnie would still be on the lower floor, being tortured and surrounded by people worse than her. 

“So, Katherine willingly went with this plan?”   
“Katherine had been here way before me and Kai stumbled here. She _hates_ being in hell. I think she just wanted more power and pretend she is on Earth...anyway you're probably wondering why I’m here in the Kingdom?”   
“Let me guess Kai brought you up here to torture you,”   
“Yep. He put me in this cottage on the hill far away from the luxurious palace he is living in and now I’m working for them with no payment by the way like I’m some servant from Downton Abbey!” Liv growls. “You know I thought once Kai died and ended up here there would be some justice? But no...Jo, Luke, Dad...mom...there is no justice...it’s just a lie…” 

Bonnie reached out her hand and held Liv’s hand. “It’s okay Liv,”   
“How is it okay, Bon? We’re here in hell under my psycho brother rule...god its like were in a prison world!”

Bonnie shakes her head. “The prison world would be worst. Trust me,”

So far hell was better than the prison world. It actually scared Bonnie that she preferred to be in hell than in the prison world. 

“Bonnie, I’m sorry,” Liv hits her face with the palm of her hand. “I know you went through hell in the prison world,”

“It’s fine-”   
“No, it is not! And...I didn’t make it better,” She winced.    
“...What do you mean?”

“When Kai was trying to help Jeremy try to help get you out I almost killed Kai which disrupted the process. I hope you can forgive me-”   
“Wait...Kai? Jeremy helped me…” Bonnie shakes her head back and forth. Trying to stay in denial. 

“Jeremy couldn’t have helped you if he had no witch. Who did you think helped try to contact you?”

“You or...Luke!”

“Kai merged with Luke. Killed him.”

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie said quickly. She knew how much Liv loved Luke and knew it was more painful losing a twin. Luke was Liv’s other half. “I just...I can’t believe Kai...that son of a bitch is right,” She scoffs. 

“About what?”   
“He said I was here because I did bad things even if it was in the name of good. He is right I have killed people for my friends. God, I stabbed Kai and left him in the prison world! I didn’t even know he helped Jeremy...”

“You don’t feel bad for that bastard, right?”   
"No!” Bonnie replied quickly. She still hated Kai. “I am just looking back at my life and realizing I sealed my fate…maybe way before I even met Kai...oh my God...”

“Do you think there's a heaven?”   
“If there is they are not returning my calls,” Bonnie says while laughing. Liv winces. “Your about to cry, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie croaks with tears running down her eyes. Liv gets out of her seat and hugs Bonnie tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in AWHILE. I got writer's block for this fic then it just clicked. 
> 
> TBH I don't remember that much of Liv but I do hope I got her personality right at least in the fanfic world. Also, thought it would be nice for Bon to have a friend she knows in Hell.


End file.
